As easy as telling the truth
by Mylee2223
Summary: For almost three years Naruto has suffered through his heats alone will he get his chosen mate this time around? After all he only has to tell the truth. This will be a yaoi boyxboy don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

As easy as telling the truth

This is the first time I'm doing something like this tell me what you think and I might continue no promises. Sorry in advance for any grammar mistakes but I didn't have a beta.

I don't own Naruto but if I did boy would there be so changes.

Naruto had just gotten back from I short mission to deliver a scroll to the civilian village nearest to konoha. Before going home he decided to stop by the park and watch the sunset on the hill. Sensing his chakra so close by sakura headed to his location. Naruto didn't respond as she grow closer. Knowing something to be on his mind she sat down next to him.

"What's wrong Naruto you'd normally be screaming at me about your mission before I'm even in ear shot." "Oh hi sakura yeah I'm just thinking." "About?" "My next heat." "Its still four months out right, you'll be nineteen." "Yup." Silence passes between them Naruto still staring off into space. Not being able to take the silence anymore sakura reacts. "Ok that's it!" Sakura punched Naruto square in the head holding back about seventy percent of her power. "Oww fuck that hurts Sakura." Naruto started to roll around on the ground holding his head. "Look I don't want short answers talk to me I'm your best friend I could help ya know." "I know I know it's just kurama keeps insisting that I tell sasuke that i..." With a shocked look ocean blue eyes going wide he closed his mouth and looked away from his friend and teammate.

"I know silly, I've known for years how you feel about sasuke." Shacking he looks back at her. "Your not mad at me." "No I love him but I haven't been in love with him in two years. I would hope you noticed and would confess already." She said laughing. "No way he wants to restore his clan he doesn't know about my heats and even if he did I'm still a man he'd never want me." "I see the way you guys look at each other, the way you look at him is the same way he looks at you."

"You can't keep running form this naruto he'll find out on his own just tell him. He's not stupid." sakura said rolling her eyes. " No I can't he'll think I'm a freak. " as she looked at him the light in his eyes dimmed just slightly. With a sigh she pats his should and runs soothing circles on his back. " you've been going through this for almost three years since you were sixteen. you guys are so much closer after the war sasuke will accept you I promise."

" I just don't want him to hate me. If he hated me I don't know what I'd do. I love him so much it hurts ya know?" With a large sigh bending slightly to look him in the eyes "Yeah. I know."

Naruto's eyes widened with a look of shocked horror sitting up rimrod straight he stammers. " I didn't mean it like that of course you know I'm so sorry. " with a light punch to the head she smiles and says with honesty. "its fine stupid. I told you it's been years, we get along so much better now and I can actually call sasuke my friend. That's way I know he'll accept you heat and all."

Naruto jumps up and starts pacing running his hands though his spiky blond lock. "Ok ok right I have nothing to be scared of I'm naruto uzumaki the nine tails jinchuriki, hero of the ninja world, and the next hokage. I've fought the ten tails, madera uchia, and a being made up of chakra. I can ask sasuke to be my mate."

Sakura jumps up and cheers "that it thats the right attitude to have you can do it go now go go go!" "Right! Thanks for every sakura!" He runs off to the Uchia compound to find sasuke. "Good luck but you won't need it!" 'Finally maybe they can both be happy this time around.' Sakura walks off with a smile.

Naruto took off running to the Uchia compound about half way there he realized that he could Shinshi to get there in no time at all. When he reappeared sasuke came to the door sensing his teammates chakra. Naruto just stared at him taking in the Uchia's beauty with his blue black hair, black eyes, and pale skin. Naruto started to zone out admiring his features in detail.

"Naru... naruto are you ok, is everything alright?" He jumped in surprise. "Yes yes everything's alright I just need to talk to you about something important. Can i come in?" Sasuke still looking a little concerned just reentered the house.

After a little hesitation naruto followed behind to the livingroom. "Do you want anything to drink I have some water, tea, and some juice I made this moring." Sasuke asks to brake the awkward silence after standing and staring at each other for several minutes. Figiting with the hem of his black and orange jacket he stuttered. "Um no tha... that's ok can I sit." "Sure go ahead." With a small huff and a deep breath naruto looks up at sasuke.

"Ok this might sound strange but its true ok." Sasuke just nods and sits down pensive waiting for the bomb to drop. "As you know I have kurama sealed within me. There are some side effects to this of course. This is one that not many people know of well... I ah um." "Just spit it out already." Sasuke shouted from the nerves thinking something is seriously wrong with his friend.

"Igointoheateveysixmonths!" "What wait say it slower please." Taking a big breath naruto tries again. "I've been go into heat every six months since I turned sixteen." Said with a deep blush racing down his face. Sasuke with a faint blush just stared not knowing what to say. " You think I'm a freak dont you? I knew I shouldn't have to told you damn it, you'll never want to see me again fuck I'll just go." Sasuke reached out stopping him from leaving. " Don't leave, I don't think you're a freak just sit and talk to me."

Still red in the face naruto sat back down with a nod. "I... um don't know what else to say. You can ask questions I guess." Sasuke didn't let go of his wrist just in case he tried to run off he nodded. " So what does this mean really? Will you mate and have kids, have you mated before?" Turning red once more to his ears naruto shacks his head furiously.

"I haven't mated before but yes it could lead to kids but its not one hundred percent. Since I'm male my fertility should be zero but with Kurama it goes up to about thirty five percent. When I go into heat the chances go up to about fifty-sixty percent." Cocking his head to the side with a curious look sasuke asks. "Do you have to mate with a man or can you mate with a woman?" "I could do either but um.." Naruto continues with a light cough. "I prefer men."

"I see, well that makes this so much easier." "What d..." suddenly sasuke is kissing him deeply molding his lips to naruto's. With a gasp sasuke deepens the kiss, slowly running his tongue along naruto's lips and slipping his tongue inside caressing the walls and Naruto's tongue causing a shiver to run down both of their spines. Naruto moans at the taste of him sinking his nails in sasuke's hand where sasuke refused to let go. Sasuke grunts and pulls back.

"Do you not want to me kiss you?" "I do I do so much I love you so much it hurts!" With a smile and light blush on his face the answer was clear but naruto held his breath and waited for sasuke to respond. " I love you too dobe." "Teme!" Unable to contain himself he throws his arms around sasuke's neck and kisses him once more.

This was just something fun to do on a Saturday sorry for it being so short maybe I'll make the next on longer

Mylee2223


	2. Chapter 2

Hi again we're back with a little sasunaru action but not to much just yet. Sorry again about my grammar and spelling I'm working on it.

**Disclaimer**: As always I don't own Naruto but if I did boy would there be some changes.

Chapter two

Understanding just enough

Naruto kept the kiss chaste. He knew they had some serious things to talk about and he had some questions of his own. "How long have you felt this way about me, I didn't really see this coming at all." Rolling his eyes Sasuke just sighed. "Honestly I've loved you before I killed Itachi, I just couldn't back down and come home to you." Naruto stiffened in Sasukes hold slightly and pulled away. "But you tried to..." Sasuke was quick to cut him off to explain. He pulled Naruto back into his embrace. Naruto fell with a huff back into his arms and just listened to Sasuke speak his mind.

"We now know that the seal that was placed on me influenced my mind, feelings, and actions. In my head when I first went to orochimaru I thought that cutting off all bonds would help me focus my hate. If I cut out all the good In my life I'd become strong, stronger than Itachi. If I cut you down nothing and no one else could stop me."

When Naruto didn't respond right away he gently started to rub his back with slow circles. "Then after a while I thought about you more and more. What is he doing, how strong has he gotten, does he miss me, would he have come with me if I asked him too, is he safe from the Akatsuki; from Itachi. Things like that crossed my mind daily, my feelings had changed. After spying on orochimaru and hearing talk of what the Akatsuki had planned for the Jinchuriki I realized that if I couldn't kill Itachi and the rest of the Akatsuki you'd never be safe."

Hugging Sasuke tight for a second he reminded him of the life they lived the job they had. "We're ninja we'll never be safe not even in this time of peace. There will always be someone lurking in the shadows down to a petty thief or someone like Madara popping up again." With a shuddering breath Sasuke nodded and he pulled him closer. "Yes I know but back then that fear made me hesitate in my thoughts to stay with Orochimaru." "What fear?" "The fear of losing you. My thoughts started to become darker after that realization. Kill the source of my fear and be consumed by hate. Kill you before they had a chance. Make sure your last moments where with me not suffering because they sucked kurama out of you. If I couldn't kept you safe it was better to end you myself. "

Naruto pulled back with a slight chuckle. Sasuke just stared at him confused by his reaction. " In a fucked up kind of way that was pretty sweet of you, I'm just happy it didn't come down to that." He just gave a small smile and kissed Sasuke's cheek. Resting his head on Naruto's shoulder Sasuke just couldn't understand how Naruto can always see the good in any situation. "Dobe, I can't see how that's your reaction to something so fucked." "Well you don't feel that way anymore right, you love me without Orochimaru's influence its no longer covered in darkness. My question is why didn't you say anything when you came back home?"

Dark eyes looked down and away for a few seconds. "To be honest I thought you still saw me as a brother and that you were still in love with Sakura. Clearly she wasn't in love with me anymore, I thought it was you and her for a long time now." Naruto snorted and nuzzled into Sasuke's neck and gave a small laugh. "Me and Sakura that's funny only because it was never me. Even when she pretended she did. It wasn't real, it was only to make me stay and stop me from going after you. When you guys got on so much better after you came back, I thought that you guys were finally together. I didn't even know her feelings had changed untill a little while ago."

Naruto paused and thought on the matter some. Looking back on the past few years Naruto came to see that it was quite obvious in hine sight that Sakura no longer loved Sasuke. She no longer acted like a love struck fool around him. No longer went out of her way to be in his presence. Sasuke squeezed Naruto's waist to get his attention. "You seemed lost for a second there."

Breaking out of his memories with a shake of his head Naruto continued his thought. "Yeah I was just thinking. When I did like Sakura I didn't think about her all the time like I did you. Thinking of her didn't make my heart tremble. Didn't make my heart sing with joy when she was near nor sadness when she was away. That's when I realized it was you and me or no one. I'm so happy it can finally; finally be you and me."

"You'll allow me to be by your side for your heat." "Not just my heat but always, I want you to be my mate. If you'll have me of course." "So to mate and to be a mate are different?" "Yes, being a mate means we'll belong to each other and no one else. So if you want me make sure it's what you truly want Sasuke because I know I want you for the rest of my life." "You're all I every really wanted Naruto, always." With a watery laugh Naruto clung to Sasuke even tighter then before over come with his emotions. Sasuke just returned the gesture with a smile of his own.

"So how do I become your mate?" Sasuke ask with a curious look and tilt of his head. "Um ok it's going to sound weird again but I'll have to put my mark on you and you'll have to do the same." "Do we have to wait for your heat to be mated?" "No I'd rather do it before my heat I get all loopy with lust and I want to remember the first time I have you inside me." At that Sasuke burst into flames turning several shades of red untill settling on a light pink. "Are you ok Sasuke your cheek is really hot." As Naruto started to pull back Sasuke held tight not wanting him to see his blush. With a light cough he replied. "I'm ah... um good just don't say things like that I'll get worked up." "What do you mean worked up?"

When he want to pull back again Sasuke's hold loosened and Naruto's eyes locked on his sudden understanding dawned on him. "Oh oh ok sorry I ah um ok got it." Naruto said with a light blush of his own. Muttering under his breath with mischief in his eyes. "Note to self don't say dirty things in front of Sasuke cause his a pervert." "I'm not!" "Yes you are." "You're the one talking about me being inside you, so who's the pervert you or me." Busting with laughter Naruto barely gets out his response. "Still you, Sasuke teme!" "God your impossible." "But you love me don't ya?" "I do I really; really do."

Sasuke kissed Naruto one more time before putting some space between them, so they could finish talking. Staring at one other with small smiles they both sighed with contentment. "So what does this all mean, explain everything to me." "Ok well first like I said I have to mark you. It could be anywhere on your body. In order for me to do this I'll have to bite you, I'll let you pick the place if you want. My chakra will then fuse with yours. You can mark me as well but it's not required to complete the mate bond."

"Why isn't it necessary?" "Will you let me finish I'll get there teme." "Sorry." Sasuke looked on with a sheepish smile. "Well to be honest if you return the bite your life will be tied with mine. If I die you die too, but if you don't and I die you continue living." "What if something happens to me after you mark me will you die too." Naruto just gave him a look but continued. "Yes but..." "Then I'll return the bite." "Stop doing that. Look Sasuke this isn't something to take lightly you..." "I'm not I promise we've lived without each other for years I don't want that again from now on where you go I go." Taking his hand and holding it tight never wanting to lose what they gained from the love they shared. Sasuke looked into Naruto's ocean blues hoping that he'd understand. "Ok I understand but stop interrupting me it's getting rather annoying. I'm just making sure you know you don't have to, I'll understand." With a withering look Sasuke glares at him. "Naruto." With a huff Naruto just nods staring at his love. "So is there anything else to know?"

Naruto snaps out of his love stooper and shakes his head. "Um right yeah, when you return the bite your chakra will fuse with mine. We'll both become stronger, faster, and we might even be able to read each others minds in times of stress." "That could have come in handy years ago." Sasuke muttered with a smirk on his pale pink lips "Oh shut up teme!" Naruto rolled his eyes and gently smacked him on the knee.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke through his lashes while biting his lip. "You'd think that would be it but to fully complete the bond we have to have sex." As Naruto spoke Sasukes eyes were locked on his face admiring the beauty that loved him. Admiring the way his lips moved. Wanting to kiss them again became all he could think of and started to lean in but quickly caught himself. Remembering that this conversation is more important than kiss. "Right so is that what you want now?"

"Well not really we know almost everything about one another but we don't know this side, the more sensual side. I want to get to know that side of you before we do the bond." Naruto tilted his head to the side bringing a finger to his lips to nibble on the nail drawing Sasuke's attention right back to his lips. "I still want to do it before my heat though, so that gives us about four months to get there." Nodding Sasuke agreed "If that's what you want we'll wait." "Do you not want to wait Sasuke?" He turns and looks at Sasuke from the corner of his eye.  
Still nibbling on his nail.

"Its not that, I've waited years for you I can wait less than four months to complete the bond, but kissing is definitely happening." "Oh really now." With a smirk on his lips Sasuke leaned forward and brushed them against Naruto's. "Most definitely, I've had a taste of your lips I can't go back anymore." He whispered as he pulled away. With a smoldering look Naruto pulled him back in with his shirt. Kissing him with all the pent up passion hes held for him over the years.

Not to be out done Sasuke took control of the kiss deepening it searching out Naruto's tongue with his own. Moans could be heard coming from Sasuke and Naruto as he sucked on his tongue. Breaking the kiss momentarily Sasuke pulled Naruto onto his lap holding him down by his waist. They both sought to quickly reconnect their lips. Naruto fought to be in control running his tongue along the walls of Sasuke's mouth. In doing so it gave Sasuke the chance to return the favor. Sasuke nipped and sucked on Naruto's lips and tongue. Nipping to hard on the lip in his mouth he sucked on it to reduce the pain. Naruto pulled away with a loud moan of his own. Not realizing he was starting to rock his hips back and forth, panting and staring into the sharingan eyes of his partner he drove back in but was met with a chaste kiss.

"What what's wrong did l..." With another kiss Sasuke cut him off. All motion stopped as Sasuke held Naruto's hips in place. Sasuke leaned in resting his forehead against his, looking into Naruto's eyes he spoke with a deep, gravelly; husky voice. "Nothings wrong it's just if you don't want me to take you right here right now we should stop." Feeling how Sasuke was holding tight to his hips he realized what had happened. Wiggling Naruto felt Sasuke's hard length between his cheeks and they both moaned.

Naruto pulled away quickly climbing off his lap and leaned his head on the back of the couch. Taking deep breaths to calm down. "Sorry Sasuke I got carried away." With a low chuckle he looked to Naruto. "I could see and feel it, we'll wait for the right time so I can make love to you slowly. I don't want a quick fuck I want to taste every inch of you." "You're not making this easy teme." Scowling as he looked back at him. "Well neither are you dobe."

Smirking Sasuke got up and went to the kitchen. He quickly returned with a glass of water. "Here drink this and cool down. I'm going to start making dinner, your staying right?" "Yeah, thank you do you want any help." "No I got it, if you help I'll probably end up fucking you on the table and then we'd never eat." Naruto choked on his water coughing he looked up at Sasuke wheezing. Sharingan still activated staring into Naruto's eyes Sasuke just walked away laughing. "NOT FUNNY TEME."

Grumbling under his breath Naruto thought he was in way over his head. "Stupid perverted teme made me choke on my water." Sasuke poked his head back out of the kitchen with a smirk. "I heard that dobe, but don't worry you'll choke on something else later." Turning an aggressive red Naruto demanded that Sasuke make their dinner with a shout. "Damn it Sasuke go make the damn food!" "Alright alright it'll be done shortly." "Hurry up teme!" Walking back into the kitchen shacking his head Sasuke thought his dobe was quite cute with a deep blush on his cheeks. With a smile on his face he started the process of making his loves favorite food. Pork ramen with eggs and small naruto cakes.

A little longer and a tad bit spicy with a hint of sweet tell me what you guys think. Drop a review but be gentle I'm quite squishy.

Mylee2223


	3. Chapter 3

Here we go here's the third chapter. I feel its heavy on dialogue but I tried my best still don't know what I'm doing but I'm having fun. Sorry for any grammer or spelling mistakes but I think its better than the last two.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto but if I did boy would there be some changes.

Chapter three

Alpha?

"Talking"

**Kurama**

'Talking to kurama/in Naruto's subconscious'

As Naruto started to calm down from Sasuke's antics, he began to think of what life would bring now that Sasuke agreed to be his mate. Just thinking of Sasuke being his mate made happiness course through him. Naruto never thought he'd have a family of his own but with Sasuke as his mate one day he could. **Ya know kit I'm happy for ya and everything but you forgot to tell the Uchiha something.** 'What are you talking about?' **Ya know the when he'll become your alpha after my chakra fuses with his thing.** 'Fuck I knew I'd forget something.' **No worries just tell him. He seems to be all in willing to give you the bite.** 'I doubt it he'll literally pick up fox traits and senses like I did.'

Naruto couldn't believe he'd forgotten something so important. He stood and began to pace while yanking on his golden tresses. **Doesn't sound so bad to me.** 'Well you're a demon fox of course it wouldn't; what if he doesn't want me after I tell him!?' **Don't worry kit it'll be fine also he's been calling you for a while.** 'You stupid fox why didn't you say anything!?' Kurama just laughed as he retreated to the back of Naruto's mind curling up to take a nap.

Naruto again became conscious of his surroundings and heard Sasuke calling him once more. Not knowing how to act he'd go with a semi-truth when and if Sasuke questioned his lack of response. "Hey usuratonkachi how many times do I have to call you for dinner? What's up is something wrong?" Naruto started to rise his hand to rub his neck but stopped mid way. Rubbing the back of his neck was a nervous habit he's had since he was a child. Sasuke would surely know he was nervous if he did.

Seeing the hesitation for what it was Sasuke narrowed his eyes. Looking at his body language also made him realize Naruto was indeed nervous about something. Sitting down on the couch he pulled Naruto to him and placed his arm around his shoulder. "So what's got you so worked up that you didn't hear me say the ramen was ready. I thought you'd come running. '' Naruto's eyes brightened at those words and he kissed Sasuke on the cheek. Naruto started to rise and head to the kitchen but Sasuke pulled him back down. With a chuckle and a tilt of his head Naruto just smiled. "You made me homemade ramen, oh god you must really love me huh."

"Don't change the subject but yes I did and I do." Sasuke stated and leveled Naruto with a glare. "Above all things you know I hate lies the most, so tell me what's wrong." Giving into his habit Naruto started to rub his neck. Before long Sasuke gathered his hands in his own. He began to stare into Naruto's eyes searching them for answers. Breaking Sasuke's stare Naruto looked down at their entwined hands.

Taking a deep and squeezing Sasuke's hand Naruto decided that he'd take Kurama's word for it and just tell him. No beating around the Bush like earlier. "Kurama just reminded me of something and I don't think you'll like it that's all." Way to not beat around the bush he thought to himself, rolling his eyes mentally. "What did you forget Naruto?" "Only one of the most important facts really. Not just my chakra will fuse to yours Kurama's will too."

Blinking in quick succession Sasuke just laughed and squeezed his hand back. "I guessed that on my own after all Kurama is apart of you; so what's the part that worries you." Narrowing his eyes Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing, no one in their right mind would willing let Kurama's chakra fuse with theirs. Looking at Sasuke with a skeptical expression on his face wondering why he'd go so far for him. "So you're ok with potentially becoming a Jinchuriki? It won't exactly be the same but you'll have some of his power and his traits like I do. That doesn't bother you?"

Leaning back on the couch and pulling Naruto to his side he just sighed, trying to put it in a way that Naruto would understand. "You know how you never gave up on me, always believed in me, and trusted in me. Well I kind of see it like that really. I trust you more than anyone and I know that you'd hurt yourself first before hurting me unless of course I deserve it." "Damn right you deserved that rasengan bastard!"

Ignoring Naruto's outburst he just continued as if he didn't speak. "I don't really see it as a worry; I'll be stronger to protect the people I love. This time I won't let anyone take my family away." Sasuke started to think of how his family was once destroyed, what the clan's actions cost them all, how the decision of four people killed his entire clan, and pit brother against brother. Seeing the dark far away look in Sasuke's eye Naruto lightly squeezed his hand drawing Sasuke from that dark place that has yet to fully healed.

Taking Naruto's hand on his they began the short walk to the kitchen to eat dinner.

Sitting down they both blessed the food and began to eat in silence. The silence was only broken by Naruto's moan of approval for the deep rich flavor of the broth. "How did you get the broth to taste so rich, the meat and noodles so tender. My favorite part is the narutos. You made them, didn't you?" Seeing Naruto so happy lifted Sasuke's mood. He only smiled and nodded to confirm Naruto's question.

"I'm assuming you like it then." Not one to hold back Naruto praised the ramen. "The taste is so deep and the toppings are amazing. This is the best ramen I've ever eaten! You're an amazing cook Sasuke!" Not used to hearing praise about something so domestic caused a light tint to Sasuke's cheeks. Swiftly Sasuke looked down into his bowl to hide his blush. "Shut up and eat usuratonkachi ." "You don't have to tell me twice teme." Digging in with gusto the two ate in a much more comfortable silence. After Sasuke finished his bowl it was quickly taken to the sink. Looking up Sasuke watched as Naruto began to wash the dishes. Humming a little toon made the time pass. Soon enough the dishes were dried and put away.

"How do you know where to place everything?" Looking over his shoulder Naruto just smirked with a raised brow. "Who do you think looked after your home when you were gone." Blinking rapidly for a second Sasuke tried to gather his thoughts. "Oh thank you I never did say that did I." "Nope but I know you'd do the same so it's no big deal. Now stop sitting and wipe down the table and counter tops." Naruto flicked his wrists in Sasuke's direction to get him moving. "I suppose you can boss me around some considering that this will be your home too." Sasuke stated looking out of the corner of his eye waiting for Naruto's reaction.

"Yeah that's true can I move in tomorrow? I'll be home because I had that mission today." Not getting the reaction he suspected through him for a loop. Shaking his head he turned to look at Naruto and he could see the blush that went to his ears. When Sasuke didn't speak Naruto started to panic. Scratching the back of his neck he started to back peddle. "I ah didn't mean anything by it I just thought that… you know what never mind I didn't ask that ok don't freak out." Walking up to him Sasuke put his arms around Naruto's waist.

He nuzzled his neck and Naruto dropped his hands to his sides not wanting to stop Sasuke's display of affection. "Don't take it back, I want you to be here with me. I just wanted to see what you wanted to do first." Leaning back into Sasuke's chest he smiled. "I guess I need to stop assuming the worst. You've taken everything I've said and put a positive on it. I should stop worrying about you changing your mind." "I'll never change my mind about wanting you in my life and heart Naruto." Sasuke said as he squeezed his waist.

"Speaking of which, what exactly does taking on a foxes traits entail.?" Deciding to go back to the couch Naruto dragged Sasuke along behind him. Pushing him down he sat in his lap and put his head on Sasuke's chest. Hoping for the best Naruto listed of what could happen. "firstly your senses will increase. Better hearing, sense of smell, and sharper vision. Not to mention you'll become stronger; physically and by means of chakra. Last but not least you'll be my alpha."

Tilting his head Sasuke ran scenarios through his head of what that might mean but came up blank. "Ok so what exactly does that mean really?" Rubbing his head along Sasuke's shoulder he sat up a little. "Well to be honest Kurama didn't really tell me much just that you'd be my alpha." Wanting to ask the one responsible for the changes that would occur Sasuke's sharingan appeared. "Naruto do you mind if we talk to Kurama? I'd like to ask him some questions."

Shaking his head and looked into Sasuke's eye. "Go ahead." Not wasting time, they dove into Naruto's subconscious where Kurama resides. Opening his eyes Sasuke looked around the dungeon like area that had water to the ankles. Turning around he saw Naruto tapping on the bars before going in. 'Wait here Sasuke I'll ask if you can come in. Hey can we talk, we have some questions?' Grumbling Kurama woke and stretched then curled back up. **Yeah yeah, the Uchiha stays out there just cause he's your mate doesn't mean I won't bite.**

'Come on in Sasuke it's fine.' Naruto waves him in. 'That's not what he said you know!?' Sasuke said looking at Naruto as if he was crazy. With a wide toothy smile kurama chuckled. **Unfortunately for me, my kit knows me very well; too well. You can come in and I promise not to bite.** **Ask what you will so I can go back to sleep.** Rolling his eyes Naruto just nudged Kurama. 'lazy fox.' **Forgetful kit.** Naruto just smiled and shrugged his shoulders. Sasuke slowly made his way into the cell that was Kurama's home. **Ask your questions Uchiha. ** Standing next to Naruto he looked up at Kurama with sharingan eyes. Kurama looked away hating those eyes, the eyes that could control him. Clearing his throat Naruto nudged Sasuke in the side to stop him from staring it was making Kurama uncomfortable.

'Well what exactly does being Naruto's alpha mean?' **Accentually It means you'll be the dominant mate an…** 'Is that all?' Sasuke interrupted and scowled. **Let me finish brat. Naruto already told you about the enhanced senses but there's more to it than that. The reason that this even happens is because once my chakra fuses with yours it will change you from the inside out. You may grow taller, bulkier, you'll become more possessive, aggressive, and protective. Last but not least is the knot you'll form.** Naruto blushed at the word knot; not really understanding why. Tilting his head in understanding Sasuke thought it over and came to a conclusion. 'So, I'll change physically but it's not definite?' **That's correct.** Kurama just waited for the next question.

Almost unable to hide his anticipation to embarrass Naruto he just remained quiet. 'What is this knot you're talking about?' Glancing Naruto's way he watched the blush deepen and he wondered if it would get darker. **A knot is the swelling of flesh at the base of the shaft that locks into place inside of the omega. This is so the omega will have a greater chance of getting pregnant. Naruto being that omega of course. An alpha's knot may take anywhere from a few minutes or hours to deflate. Meaning you** **two will be stuck together.** Kurama just laughed seeing not only Naruto's blush deepen but the Uchiha sporting a blush of his own put him in a good mood. **Before you ask an omega is the less dominant mate in a pair. Don't say you're not either you let that brat get away with anything as long as you don't think it's stupid kit.**

Not really knowing what to say, both stayed silent. Turning to look At Naruto, Sasuke just hummed in agreement. 'Don't agree with him teme! I'm not submissive to you!' Naruto began to rant but was cut off by Sasuke. 'Kurama didn't say submissive just less dominant and to be honest you are. You don't fight unless you have to or unless its with me, you're not aggressive in anyway, and you genuinely like to share anything with anyone. **Correct assessment kid, omegas are really only possessive of their alpha and kits but they'll protect anyone they love or claim as their own. Before you get the thought in your head kit being less dominant doesn't mean your weaker just, you're less likely to use said power.** 'Ok less dominant got it. Is there anything else you want to know Sasuke? I think I'm good.' 'Yeah just one. Will I have a cycle like Naruto's since I'll be more fox-like?' **It's called a rut it increases the potency of your seed. When it happens, you'll know. You're going to want to fuck Naruto into the ground, repeatedly.**

Unable to take anymore embarrassment Naruto forced Sasuke out of his head and turned to Kurama. 'You just couldn't wait to embarrass me, could you?' **Nope now get out so I can go back to sleep**. 'Damn embarrassing lazy fox.' **Love you too kit now scram**. Turning away from Kurama grumbling some more about embarrassing fox demons Naruto left his subconscious. When he started to focus on his surroundings all he could hear was Sasuke's laughter. "What are you laughing at teme?" "Even in your subconscious you'll turn beet red. You're unbelievably cute you know." "You're not so bad yourself when you smile and laugh like that. Though your smirks are downright sexy." Unable to stop himself Sasuke's smile turned into a smirk. "That that right there sexy!" "You don't say?"

Leaning in he gave Naruto a quick peck on the lips then pulled away. "It's late we should go to bed so we can move you in early tomorrow. You can take a bath first I'll go find you something to sleep in." Grabbing his arm Naruto stopped him from getting too far. "Or we could go together, we've used bath houses together before what so different?" "You just want me to jump you don't you dobe? I might end up taking you in the bath if we go together so you can go first." Understanding dawned on Naruto's face and he just nodded and headed to the bathroom. Sasuke just chuckled seeing the blush spread across Naruto's face as he walked off. "I'll leave clothes in the changing area you know where everything is."

Sighing to himself Sasuke thought tonight was going to be a long night. Sasuke began to gather more pillows and blankets for the bed not knowing if he'd need them but wanting to make sure to have them just in case. With that complete he found Naruto some loose pants and a shirt to sleep in. Walking into the changing area of the bathroom he stopped to listen to Naruto hum the same little toon that his sung for most of the evening. "What song are you humming? You've been humming it all evening." Not hearing Sasuke come in Naruto jumped a little in surprise. Tilting his head back Naruto looked at the ceiling. "To be honest I don't know it's just stuck with me that's all. I wonder if my mom used to sing it to me when she was pregnant." Sighing Naruto started to get out of the bath but noticed Sasuke still at the door and hesitated. "I'm coming out so get out you perv." "You're never going to let that go are you?" "Nope!"

Naruto stepped out of the bath and walked to the door when he opened it he was slightly disappointed that Sasuke had left. He got dressed noticing that the clothes were just a little big on him but he shrugged it off he'd have his own pajamas tomorrow. When he opened the door leading to the hall he saw Sasuke leaning by the door. "All done it's your turn I'll just go to a guest room for the night." Sasuke caught Maruto by the waist and carried him to his room. Naruto was too busy making a fuse to notice he was hovering over the bed. "Let me go teme I can walk just fine!" Without further complaints making it past Naruto's lips Sasuke dropped him on the bed. Naruto let out a squeak and looked at Sasuke with an indignant look. "What you put you down I did. Anyway you'll be sleeping in bed with me so get comfortable and I'll be back after my bath." Kissing him on the forehead Sasuke turned and went to take his bath.

Not really seeing a problem with sleeping together Naruto just got under the blankets and fluffed some of the pillows. He must have drifted off because before he knew it Sasuke was scrolling into bed. Naruto turned into him and snuggled right on his chest. Sasuke not wanting Naruto anywhere else didn't put up a fight and just held on tight. Sasuke kissed him on the head once more before wishing Naruto a good night. Naruto just snuggled closer and kissed his chest. Before too long Naruto was drifting back to sleep. When sleep almost had its claws in him, he was awoken by Sasuke grabbing a handful of his plump behind. "TEME GO TO SLEEP!" Sasuke just laughed. "I love you dobe." "Hmm love you too teme. Sleep time now." After snuggling some more sleep finally dug its claws in and dragged them under.

I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter still working on making them longer but not by much. I feel it's a little wordy tell me what ya think drop a review but be gentle I'm quite squishy.

Mylee2223


	4. Chapter 4

AN:

Here's chapter four in all its unbetaed glory hope you like it. I tried to make it more obvious who was talking but and again you can't really tell when your reading your own story. I still new trying to find my way in this crazy writing world.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto but if I did boy would there be some changes.

Chapter four

More than just mates and missions

"Talking"

**Kurama**

'Talking to Kurama/in Naruto's subconscious'

The sun started to stream through the curtains into the bedroom hitting Sasuke in the face. Squinting Sasuke's eyes fluttered open taking in his surroundings. Noticing he couldn't move he looked down and couldn't believe for a second that Naruto was laying on his chest fast asleep. All the memories from the day before came rushing back and Sasuke just stared at Naruto admiring his tan skin and golden hair. Wishing to see the beautiful blue eyes behind closed lids he kissed him on the forehead and squeezed Naruto in a tight embrace. Feeling the embrace and warm kiss a blue eye popped open. Sasuke looked into that blue eye smiling and kissed his forehead once more. Naruto just snuggled back in not wanting to wake. "Good morning Naruto." Sasuke said good naturally. Humming Naruto kissed his chest above his heart. "Good morning to you too mate."

"You ready to start the day or you want to stay in bed all day? we're already late." Sasuke murmured as he ran his hand up and down Naruto's back. "The second one. I haven't slept that peaceful ever in my life." Naruto replied with a sleepy yawn. "I know me too but we have to get you moved in." Sitting up quickly Naruto couldn't contain his excitement almost hitting Sasuke in the nose on his way up. "I'm moving in today! Oh god are you sure you want me here? I mean we can wait a little. We can…" "Naruto, Naruto calm down I always want you by my side… though I've realized that we will be together always I want you to take my name too. I want to be your husband and you mine."

"You want to marry me?" "Is that really a question usuratonkachi? Being your mate is for us but being married, you taking my name will show everyone you're mine and only mine forever." Naruto looked into Sasuke's eyes not knowing what to say. He'll be his mate, he'll do the full bond, and he wants everyone to know. Tears started to gather in Naruto's eyes and a small smile graced his lips"You're a possessive bastard aren't ya? I'd never want to be anyone else's so when should we tell baa-chan" unable to contain himself Sasuke tackled Naruto to the the bed. "Woah there don't go showing so much excitement I might start to think you're someone else teme." Rolling his eyes Sasuke jumped out of bed and began his morning routine by grabbing clothes out of his wardrobe. He stopped and stared for only a moment, he knew from this day onward he'd never be alone again.

"Well I can fully express myself with you, I don't have to hold back my feelings anymore." Naruto took pause at that, thinking that Sasuke has always held back from him till now. Sasukes 's true feelings about Itachi, the village, and the feelings of love he had for Nartuo. Realizing this made Naruto question if he was ever truly a good friend to him. Looking into the mirror Sasuke saw the look on Naruto's face. "I didn't mean it like that. I've always been open to you like no one else, it's just I didn't want to risk losing you over these feelings. I thought you still saw me as a brother so I held back but just that part of me."

"The most important part of you Sasuke. I did notice that you were drifting away but I thought it was because I was showing how I felt without words." Still looking perturbed Naruto didn't speak for a while deep in thought about all the time Sasuke has pulled away over the years. Sitting back on the bed Sasuke wrapped one arm around Naruto's shoulder and gave a small squeeze. "You were always affectionate with everyone that you called a friend, I just thought we were closer than most cause we're best friends. I never thought you could love me like this." Sasuke leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on Naruto's jawline, nuzzling into his side. Taking a deep calming breath Naruto started to relax and leaned back into Sasuke holding each other up.

"It's not like I'm mad or anything like that, it's just when I think about how many years you've suppressed your emotions, not just your love for me but all the others but hate. I'd be devastated if you didn't have anyone to share them all with and truly be yourself. I'm happy I can be that person for you." Feeling something wet fall onto his shoulder Sasuke looked up and saw tears in Naruto's eyes. Wiping them away Sasuke just gave a small smile. "I could say the same about you, you know." "I had people who cared enough to listen, I had Iruka-sensei and the third hokage." Still rubbing soothing circles on Naruto's skin, Sasuke brow started to scrunch.

" That's why I need you. I pushed the people away that would listen. You let people in no matter what they've done, you see the good in people. You see the good in me and I love you more than anyone else. I can't imagine how I'd have turned out if you weren't in my life Naruto." Grabbing Naruto's hand Sasuke held tight hoping that Naruto would understand. "Love you too Sasuke. Now enough of this sappy, mushy, weepy stuff we have an apartment to move and a hokage to inform of a wedding." After Naruto kicked Sasuke out or the bathroom for being a pervert. The two quickly went through their morning routines. bathroom for being a pervert. Naruto finished first and went to start a late breakfast.

Rummaging in the cupboards and icebox he found bacon, eggs, tomatoes, lettuce, and some bread. Yelling down the hall to Sasuke to inquire about breakfast options. Naruto couldn't understand s

Why he was taking so long to get ready. "I'm going to make breakfast. do you want a BLT with eggs as a side or eggs,bacon, and toast with a side salad." Naruto turned back to the counter to prepare the eggs and bacon. Not hearing Sasuke approach he jumped a little.

"... side salad is fine thanks." Turning around and looking at Sasuke it clicked why it took him so long, his hair was immaculate. Naruto started to laugh but Sasuke just looked confused. "Oh god no wonder it took you so long, your hair is impressive so early in the morning. Oh man that just perfect I always know your hair took forever to get like that now I have proof." Blushing Sasuke just grumbled. "Shut up, I'll wash the tomatoes and lettuce off and start the salad." Leaning over to kiss his cheek in amusement.

"Thanks teme, do you have cheese for the eggs?" "No we can get some later if you want." "It's fine we can go grocery shopping tomorrow we have a lot to do today." Nodding in agreement Sasuke started making the salad. "I saw some vinegar I'll make a vinaigrette for the salad. Watch the eggs for me would ya." Sasuke just hummed and when the eggs were done he plated them next to the bacon. After the vinaigrette was finished they sat to eat.

After Sasuke washed the dishes they were ready to start the day. They gathered what they needed for the day and set out. Jumping across rooftops to get to their destination at a fast pace. "I have so many people I want to tell about us being together. They wouldn't believe the great Uchiha Sasuke has fallen for little old Uzumaki Naruto." Smiling wide Naruto couldn't stop chuckling about his statement. "I think it's the other way around really after all you are a war hero. While I was a war criminal." Sasuke said, shaking his head. Ignoring Sasuke, Naruto just continued like he didn't speak. "You're going to be my mate and husband I can't wait to tell everyone."

"I think we should tell Tsunade baa-chan then head over to tell Kakashi about the wedding. What do ya think, Sasuke?" "Is Lady Tsunade even in the village?" "Yup she was visiting Kakashi when I went to the office after my mission yesterday. If not I can just track her down. In that case if she's not in the village we'll tell Kakashi first and ask permission to look for her. I want to tell her soon she is the closest thing to a grandmother I've ever had." Sasuke just hummed not really understanding. The only people he wanted to know besides the old members of team seven were no longer here. He had Naruto now and that's all he needed at this point in his life.

Soon after that they arrived at Naruto's apartment. Naruto unlocked the door and stepped inside, feeling a little nostalgic he glanced around his home for almost thirteen years. Sighing Naruto looked over his shoulder at Sasuke with a gentle look on his face. "You ya know this has been my home for a long time but it hasn't felt like home since you left the first time. Now I know why, my home has always been you." "I also found my home in you, I love you Naruto." Sasuke kissed him once on the forehead and grabbed two of Naruto's fingers like when they were young and innocent before life got in the way. The two just took a moment to relax into each other. Standing eyes closed clasping hands with Sasuke's forehead resting on Naruto's.

The moment passed and with a content sigh they separated. Looking around Sasuke wasn't surprised to see the lack of a lot of personal items. Naruto's apartment was a simple one bedroom with a kitchenette and living room attached. Inside there was a couch with a couple of end tables. The kitchen had a table and two chairs but besides a few plants there wasn't much to be seen. "What do you want to take back with you? We can put your perishables in this food safe scroll I picked up this morning and it'll be good for a few hours or we can drop stuff off before heading to hokage tower." Naruto walked past Sasuke to his room and began going through his wardrobe. "That sounds good, I'd rather head straight to Kakashi so we don't miss baa-chan by too much. As for the rest of this stuff it can stay I just need my clothes and plants."

Walking back to the kitchen Sasuke started to check the food for freshness. Things like milk and bread were placed in the scroll along with anything in Naruto's icebox. "You don't need anything else?" "Nope the most important stuff is in scrolls already." Turning to Naruto he gave him a questioning look. "Back when the village still hated me some of the villagers would break in and steal some things so I started to keep all the important things in scrolls. It's a habit I can't break it seems." Understanding dawned on Sasuke. It was something he could comprehend, after all he did the same when living with Orochimaru. "Ok do you have the scrolls with you?" "Yup safe and sound I'll put them up when we get home."

After gathering his clothes and the plants that he had into separate scrolls Naruto headed for the door Sasuke close behind. Stopping once more to look around Naruto realized he forgot something in his room. "I'll be back in a second." Naruto darted off in search of his favorite picture. Finding it where he left it on his bed, Naruto walked back out to see Sasuke leaning against the doorframe. Looking back at Naruto he just nodded out the door. Naruto pecked over Sasuke's shoulder and spotted Sakura. "Sakura-chan I'm so happy to see you I have great news. Sit I'll tell you all about it." Giving her a quick hug, Naruto dragged her in, to sit on the couch he couldn't wait to tell someone. It was even better because it was Sakura, she's the one to give him the push he needed to face Sasuke.

"We were in the middle of a conversation usuratonkachi." Sasuke didn't sound bothered and just sat on the couch next to Naruto. Looking at the way the two sat together Sakura could guess what happened. Not wanting to ruin Naruto's excitement she waited to be told not letting her own happiness be noticed, she remained quiet. " I'm just so excited to tell Sakura-chan I wouldn't have had the courage to tell you the truth without her ya know teme." This was new news to Sasuke but he couldn't be happier that she pushed Naruto into his arms. "Thank you Sakura I owe you one." Leaning over Sasuke took Sakura's hand and gave a small squeeze. "Any time guys both of you are my best friends how could I not want you to find happiness in each other. So I take it that you're together now but why are you still canceling around Naruto." She was curious about her friend's reaction; She already knew they're dating. What else is there to be so excited about?

"Sasuke agreed to be my mate this heat Sakura…" cutting him off Sakura squealed in excitement now she understood why he was blasting happy vibes everywhere. "There's more calm down first and I'll tell you." Naruto's smile couldn't possibly be bigger Sakura thought. "Ok tell me tell me what's going on?" Sakura was so excited now she was bouncing on the couch. "Like I said he'll be my mate but that's not all. He also agreed to the full mate bond. He wants to marry me the normal way so I'll have his name." Just speaking his truth Naruto bursted into tears of joy. Overcome with joy of her own Sakura tackled them both in a hug and squeezed. "Sakura I know you're excited but I can't breath." Gasping for air Sasuke tried to wiggle out of the death grip hug. "Oh sorry Sasuke I'm just so happy for you guys! Sometimes I forget my own strength." Sakura gave a self conscious grin.

"We're headed over to Kakashi now to tell him the news you want to come along with us?" Naruto asked as he and Sasuke started to walk to the door. "Oh right in all the excitement I forgot that Tsunade-sama wanted to see you two it didn't sound urgent. We should hurry though we've wasted a good bit of time talking. Luckily she's at Hokage tower so no detours." Not knowing what to say they just nodded and followed Sakura towards the tower. "You sure it wasn't urgent Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked as they stopped at the entrance of the hokage tower. "Yeah she was really calm about it she just told me to find you guys and meet her here." Sakura just shrugged her shoulders and walked in. Sasuke didn't say anything and just followed but Naruto had a bad feeling about this. Normally when things are going good something bad happens soon after. Trying to shake the feeling Naruto headed toward the hokage's office hoping Tsunade baa-chan and Kakashi had good news.

Naruto got to the door as Sakura made their presence known by knocking on the door. "May we come in Hokage-sama?" Sakura heard a reply and pushed the door open. They stepped into the office standing before Kakashi's desk. "Tsunade-sama wanted us to meet her here with you Hokage-sama?" Sakura bowed in greeting. "Sakura-chan you know you don't have to do that." Kakashi just grinned behind his mask. "Protocol and all that Kakashi." Sakura stated waving her hand about. "Where's Lady Tsunade Kakashi?" Sasuke asked, looking about the room.

**Hey kit what's wrong, your chakra is going a little nuts? **'Honestly I don't know its just things have been going good and you know what that means?' **Well Tsunade's coming so you'll have your answers soon enough but keep listening to your instincts they don't lead you wrong often. **'Will do Kurama.' Sensing Tsunade's chakra Naruto turned to face the door. "So what's this all about baa-chan?" Naruto asked as she walked by. She gave him a light punch and mumbled under her breath. "Don't call me that brat." Not really meaning it after all it's been years since he gave her that title. "To answer your question we have a mission for you and it will take you almost up to your heat to complete it." Waiting to see their reactions Tsunade leaned on her old desk.

"We?" Sasuke questioned. "Its a mission I asked Kakashi to look into yesterday now it's time to move." Seeing that no one questioned her statement about Naruto's heat everyone in this room knew about it. Which was good she thought cause if they couldn't make it out before then they'd have to protect him. Taking a deep breath Tsunade looked at Naruto. She could tell he wasn't unaffected by the news. "What's the mission Lady Tsunade and will Naruto be safe if we're gone that long?" Sasuke said as he took a step forward to get her attention. "The land of fire and wind wish to further peace between the lands by marriage…" Sasuke cut Tsunade off with a red face. "NARUTO'S NOT FUCKING MARRING SOMEONE FROM THE LAND OF WIND HE'S MINE DAMN IT!" Sasuke yelled, sounding furious.

Sakura gasped at not only the idea of Naruto being married to someone other than Sasuke but also at Sasuke's reaction. She didn't move against him seeing Naruto had a hold of him. Naruto quickly grabbed Sasuke's hand before he did stupid. Naruto stopped him in his tracks. Sasuke didn't realize how far he was away from Naruto until he looked back seeing how far his arm Stretched. Naruto glanced in Tsunade and Kakashi direction looking for signs of danger to his would be mate seeing none he relaxed slightly.

"Calm down let baa-chan finish I'm sure it's not like that, is it baa-chan?" As he said this he didn't look away from Sasuke who was yet to deactivate his sharingan. Sasuke could see that Naruto was still worrying about the role he would take in this mission but he also relaxed to some degree. "Sorry, continue." Sasuke moved back to Naruto hiding his face in his Naruto's neck. "Yeah I'm sure it's not like that Sasuke-kun just let them explain." Sakura exclaimed worry in her eye as if it might be true.

Sighing Tsunade pinched the bridge of her nose. "As I was saying wind and fire want to further peace. If a civilian wedding is what they wanted Shikamaru's and Tamari's wedding would have done it because they are ninja. No that won't do for the ever lasting peace between the nations. They want wind's princess to marry the fire lord's first son." Kakashi took over seeing as lady Tsunade looked stressed about the details. "So the mission is to retrieve the princess, protect her from any and all assassination attempts, and Naruto's role is to be her once in the walls of the castle."

Listening to the whole story Sasuke calmed down and was ready to actively participate in the debriefing. "Who would want the princess dead and why can't Sakura be her substitute?" Agreeing with Sasuke, Sakura spoke up. "Yeah why can't I be her substitute?" Still wanting to be hokage one day Naruto took the information and came up with a conclusion. "Its simple Sakura-chan you'll be keeping the real princess safe while checking for poisons. Sasuke will act as my guard and I'll be able to detect if I'm in danger or if someone's trying to poison me."

Both teens looked at Naruto in disbelief. In the end Kakashi nodded in agreement. "This is correct, well done Naruto." Kakashi said with a smile or what they thought was a smile. That damn mask. Kakashi continued though as Naruto didn't answer the first past of the question. "As for who would want her dead well just because the ninja world is still at peace doesn't mean the civilian world is at all times. Some people just don't want the two lands to become one. This marriage equals more land, resources, and power. The other lands may feel threatened by this and may try to put a stop to it."

Kakashi broke the tension in the room by bringing up the elephant in the room. "So when did this happen hmm, when did Naruto become yours Sasuke?" Not being able to see it but knowing it's there Naruto and Sasuke knew Kakashi had an evil smirk on his lips. Naruto and Sasuke blushed not really knowing what to say to the man. So instead Naruto approached Tsunade taking her hand. "Baa-chan I'll be mated and married before the year is out." Naruto gave a small smile not anticipating her reaction. "You can't marry the Uchiha Naruto." Tsunade said as she had a pensive look on her face.

AN:

Not much fluff and a little angsty but I hoped you enjoyed the story and sorry for the cliffhanger but I got to keep you coming back some how right. Drop a review and tell me what you think it be gentle I'm quite squishy

Mylee2223


End file.
